


You

by badwolfgrapesoda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgrapesoda/pseuds/badwolfgrapesoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't posted anything original on the Internet for FOREVER. Please be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

I loved  
The way  
You tipped those sugar packets down your throat  
Tearing them open  
Said it gave you a rush

And I loved  
Your smile, your hair, the curve  
Of your ankles when I walked behind you  
Always behind

And I loved  
That you wrote in my notebooks  
And wrote me notes  
And I wrote you me

And I loved  
How my heart beat when I told you  
What you wanted to hear  
And I loved  
How you tossed me aside and left  
Like someone in a story  
Too hurtful to be real

And I loved  
I loved

And I love  
How the memories  
Fade with the years  
And I hate  
How it's not fast enough  
Cause I loved.


End file.
